Ambush
by Kitesvara
Summary: Homura needs Goku in order to complete his plan to 'reboot' Heaven and Earth and for other, more personal reasons. Goku has already made his choice and has no intention of changing his mind. Sequel to A Fox in the Snow. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Ambush  
Author: Pip  
Series: 3rd in "Collar" series  
Pairing: Sanzo/Goku  
Rating: NC-17  
Series: Yes, follows directly on from A Fox In The Snow.  
Warnings: slash, violence**

Saiyuki is, unfortunately, not mine. It belongs to Minekura Kazuya.

Thankyou so much for the beta, Kelly, you were incredibly helpful!

Ambush

Chapter 1

The wolves returned from patrol with news. Bad news. Homura and his party were waiting at the mouth of the valley through which they were travelling, sheer cliffs rising on either side, no way around. They would have to face him. There was no alternative. The wolves drew close about them, protecting them, keeping them at the centre of the pack. They stepped out onto the scree covering the valley floor. Goku headed out first, making straight towards Homura, but the war god didn't even draw his sword. He merely stood and waited as Goku approached him. Sanzo followed a pace or two behind Goku. There was no way he wasn't going to be a party to this conversation.

"What are you going to do Son Goku?" Homura asked eventually, in cultured, sympathetic tones that were somehow far more frightening than any amount of invective. "As you can see, you're vastly outnumbered. I hold all the cards. If you come with me quietly, nobody will get hurt. Without you to protect them, taking the scripture will be a small matter that I can easily achieve another day. I swear you will be in no danger yourself. I need your help and I have so very much to offer you in return." He moved closer, well within Goku's range of attack, his shackles in sight, to remind Goku of having worn such shackles himself. His voice was soft and seductive. "We are so alike, you and I, both heretics and outcasts. Both having suffered at the hands of the gods. We owe them nothing. If we work together there's no limit as to what we might accomplish." His head dropped forward until he was whispering in Goku's ear. "Neither of us has ever truly belonged because there is nobody like us, but we could belong together, if that is your desire. People are deceived by your appearance and consider you a child but I know you are not. I alone appreciate your power and beauty."

Sanzo didn't like the way this was looking. It wasn't that he thought Goku could be convinced. The young man knew exactly what was going on, but Homura was close enough to grab Goku and disappear. He'd assumed that Homura would attack them, rather than go in for a persuasive approach. He looked daggers at the war god, like a dog guarding a bone. It had only been during the last few weeks that he'd realized how much Goku meant to him and there was no way he was going to lose him now.

Goku took two firm steps back, out of Homura's reach, towards Sanzo. He could see damned well where this was going. "We've had this discussion before and I told you then that I'm not interested. My loyalties lie with Sanzo and you can't take his place. There is nothing you can offer me that could tempt me." Sanzo positively glowed with pride, absurdly pleased to hear those words from Goku's lips. Especially when addressed to Homura. The monkey wasn't going to be moved by as much as a millimetre.

"Goku, you know that he doesn't need you, he considers you a child and a burden. No matter how much you love him he'll never love you the way you want him to. He may be the sun in your sky but you know that to him you'll never be more than a moon in his shadow. Why be content with that when you could have so much more?" He stepped forward again, one hand on Goku's shoulder and the other under his chin, turning up his face so he was forced to meet Homura's dissimilar eyes. Homura was using every seductive trick in the book but Goku wasn't buying it. Maybe the youth had a trick or two of his own. He gazed back at Homura, wide eyed, lips slightly parted, as if he might just be reconsidering. Sanzo knew very well what it felt like to on the receiving end of that powerful, innocent look. Homura thought he had an advantage and decided to press it. He swooped in and kissed Goku, tongue sliding past his lips. Goku bit. Hard. Holding on until Homura's blood flooded his mouth. Goku hung on until blood ran down his chin, then let Homura go, pushing him so violently that the war god sprawled on his back, several feet away. He gave Homura a frightening, Seiten Taisei kind of smile, licking the blood from his lips and wiping his chin with the back of his hand. Sanzo stepped up behind him and put his hands on Goku's shoulders. They steadied the youth and permitted him to answer with cold composure.

"When did I give you permission to touch me? Be thankful I didn't rip your tongue out and spit it back in your face." Sanzo's hands twitched. The scary smile broadened slightly, though Goku sighed with mock sadness. "You were deceived by my appearance and considered me a child. Your mistake. Don't make another."

Sanzo's mental voice sounded in his head. Shit, Saru! I don't know about him but you terrified me! Remind me never to kiss you without permission.

You're special, you always have permission. He looked up at Sanzo and smiled. Sanzo's answering smile showed Homura the extent of his mistake.

Sanzo spoke to Homura. "God, you talk crap, Homura! You really should be more careful with your intelligence gathering." An unpleasant smile twisted the priest's lip. "We're leaving now, and you're going to let us go. Goodbye." But Homura was already on his feet and leaping towards them, sword blazing in his hand. Sanzo moved swiftly, trying to protect Goku, Homura's blow catching him in the shoulder. He fell to his knees at Goku's feet without a sound. Goku heard Hakkai shouting, the wolves growling behind him and Gojyo's shakajou whirling but he didn't care about anything but the need to protect his injured lover. He stood protectively over Sanzo, pulled his limiter from his head and tossed it in Hakkai's general direction. He howled, wildly, terrifyingly as he transformed.

"That was the biggest mistake you ever made!" He hissed at Homura, launching himself at him so fast he seemed to teleport. Homura dodged, but not before Seiten Taisei had left four bloody claw marks across his chest. Homura attacked, his blade blazing, only to find Seiten Taisei, balancing on his sword, smiling his cruel, feral smile from within the flames. He slashed, hoping to dislodge the Sage, who somersaulted, twisting in the air, in a manner reminiscent of an eel on a hook, kicking Homura in the face as he did so. Homura was thrown back by the force of the kick, blood flooding into his eyes.

"Is that all you've got? Come and play, Homura!" The Sage's smile broadened, his beautiful, crazed eyes danced wildly as his loose, tawny hair lifted in the snowy breeze.

"So you're the Great Sage! Most impressive, I must say. Goku is very, very good, but you far outstrip him." Homura looked him up and down admiringly as he got to his feet. "You really are magnificent! My offer is still open, you know. For all you know Konzen is already dead. Why not throw in your lot with me and leave all of this behind you?"

"Too much talk. Save your breath!" Seiten Taisei flew towards him, slashing with his gleaming, razor-sharp claws, long hair streaming in his wake. Homura parried his attack, wounding the Sage's left arm but Seiten Taisei's right hand clawed at Homura's eyes, missing them by a mere hairsbreadth and laying open his cheek. The Sage hissed in irritation.

"Don't be foolish! You have so much to gain here...join me!" Homura's voice was steady. "Leave him."

"You injured him. You'll regret that!" The Sage teleported behind him but Homura's turn was as quick.

"Oh, don't tell me you're as infatuated with him as Goku is? He's far beneath your touch! He was a god once but now he's a mere mortal. You could have so much more. Be so much more!"

"You understand nothing. I want nothing. I need nothing. All I want is already mine. I cannot be corrupted. Save your breath!" The Sage bared his teeth, his golden eyes flashing.

He hurled himself at Homura again, snarling in fury, Homura swung and sent him skittering back, then advanced towards him.

"Do you know what happened, Sage? Do you know why you were buried under a mountain for five hundred years? Do you know the nature of your crime? Why Heaven punished you?" His voice became sympathetic and seductive again. "It was so unjust. You were just a child, caught up in events you couldn't possibly have controlled. Neither could your friends. You were framed and we all knew it. Yet the five of you were chosen as scapegoats. Kenren, Tenpou and your guardian, Konzen were expelled but you, you couldn't be killed so they buried you alive. But Prince Nataku's fate was just as cruel..."

"Shut up! I have no interest in your words. I will not break faith. Not with my other self, not with those he loves. All else is irrelevant." The Sage hissed.

"You may think that now, with battle heating your blood, but will Goku feel that way later, I wonder?"

The Sage roared and went for Homura's throat. "He won't care as long as Sanzo still lives." He bit hard into the war god's shoulder and held on like a limpet as Homura tried to dislodge him. One set of claws lodged itself in Homura's other shoulder and the other in his side, between his ribs. He smiled as he tasted Homura's blood for the second time. His teeth tore lose as Homura tried to pull him off but only for a moment. Next time they met in Homura's throat.

I do not care if you die or run but this ends now. I have no more time to play with you, War Prince, Sanzo needs me more than I need to drink you dry.

"You're very sure of yourself, Sage!" Homura's words were brave but blood gurgled in his voice.

I have reason to be. My fangs are locked in your throat. I'm drinking your blood like a pisaka. With every mouthful I become more powerful. Your own strength strengthens me. Make up your mind!

Homura did and in a heartbeat he was gone.

When the Sage turned back he saw that several of Homura's servants were facing off with a fierce and desperate Sanzo. Blood soaked the priest's robes, staining them deep red. He emptied his pistol and tipped out the spent cartridges so he could reload, but even with all his speed and dexterity he wasn't going to make it. The Sage leapt between Sanzo and his attackers, buying him some time as he reloaded. Sanzo shot four, the elemental decapitated two, disemboweled a third and three more fled.

A bloodied Hakkai went down as he watched, corpses piled about him. Gojyo was doing his best to protect him. Seiten Taisei finished the remainder off for him. The wolves worried those who remained and chased down survivors. Shien and Xenon had left with Homura.

"Hey, those were mine!" Gojyo said pugnaciously.

"Your boy is bleeding. Are you really going to argue? There isn't time." The Sage's voice was deeper than Goku's and husky. Gojyo looked stricken and dropped to his knees beside Hakkai, while Seiten Taisei was trying desperately to stem the blood flow. The Sage could do that much for him but no more. He was no healer; it simply wasn't in his gift.

He, Gojyo and the wolves were the only ones left standing on the battlefield. The Sage hastened back to Sanzo, who passed out in the interim, lifting him tenderly and trying to assess the extent of his wounds. The shoulder wound was severe but Sanzo would survive and keep the use of his arm if he stopped the bleeding. He did as he had for Hakkai, pinching the larger blood vessels together and fusing them. They would have to be re-opened later and stitched but neither Sanzo, nor Hakkai, would die today. These claws weren't helping, he was afraid of doing more damage now that the immediate problem was dealt with. He needed his limiter. Sanzo needed his partner and the Sage knew he was no substitute. Gently, he laid Sanzo down and hunted for the gold coronet.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sanzo was in a foul mood when he woke and the pain in his shoulder was excruciating. Homura had really done a number on him and Sanzo was ready to tear the bastard limb from limb. At least he thought he was until he tried to move.

"Sanzo?" It was Goku's voice but Sanzo couldn't bring himself to open his eyes just yet. "Here...these will help." Suddenly Sanzo found he was more concerned about Goku's well being than repaying his debt to Homura or the pain in his shoulder.

"You're OK, Saru?" He opened his eyes and saw Goku watching him anxiously, a glass of water in one hand and two small, white tablets in the other. They seemed to be in a rather shabby but very comfortable bedroom. Heavy curtains shut out the snowy night and a shaded lamp stood on the bedside table. There was a fire in the hearth and a heavy down quilt on the huge feather bed. along with an extended family of pillows. Someone had gone to a lot of trouble to make him as comfortable as possible. The room was large with a desk and chair and a couple of comfortable armchairs standing on either side of the fireplace. A small, wheeled hospital table stood by the bed, to Sanzo's right, holding a jug of fruit juice, a glass and the remains of Goku's lunch.

"I'm fine, Sanzo, and we're safe. The doctor left the pills. She stitched your shoulder, pumped you full of antibiotics and left you some heavy-duty painkillers. She said you'd be high as a kite but you'd feel no pain. She'll be back in the morning to check on the wound and give you more antibiotics. She did the same for Hakkai but he's still sleeping."

Sanzo sat up, took the pills and downed them with the water. Goku smiled, leaned forward and kissed him lightly. "I'm so relieved that you're awake. I was worried."

"I'm sorry I scared you, Saru. How long have I been unconscious and where are we?" He caught Goku's hand with the one that wasn't immobilized by a sling. It was warm, clean, callused and very reassuring.

"You've been out of it for six hours and we're at a farmhouse where they were kind enough to take us in. Herrin took one look at you and Hakkai and wouldn't hear of our going on to town; then she figured out who you were and was eager to help."

"What happened after I passed out? How's Hakkai?"

"We fought off Homura and his goons. Seiten Taisei showed up. He went ballistic when you were hurt and must have frightened the shit out of Homura, 'cause he disappeared. I don't remember too much. Just a lot of fighting and a few loud crunches. Gojyo's more or less OK, but Hakkai's in a bad way. He's injured, unconscious and completely exhausted. According to the doc he'll be fine, though. It'll be a while before both of you are fit to travel and Herrin says she's cool with us staying here."

"I must thank her as soon as I can see straight." Sanzo replied.

"I'll go and get her when those painkillers are working."

"So Homura's gone for the time being. Good. Pity the Sage didn't manage to kill him, though. He kissed you, the bastard!" Sanzo grumbled. The painkillers were starting to work and Sanzo was feeling a bit giddy and euphoric.

Goku smiled at Sanzo's flash of possessiveness. "Well, he won't be doing that again and I doubt he'll be talking much anytime soon!" Goku sounded rather pleased with himself. "I got him with my fangs so it must have hurt!" Sanzo pulled him closer with his good arm and Goku settled against his uninjured shoulder. Somehow things never seemed as bad when he had an arm full of Goku. They were all safe, the pain in his shoulder was subsiding, the bed was comfortable and Goku was redolent of soap and shampoo. Things really weren't that bad. Those pills really were making him giddy. Happy too.

"She was right. You're high. You look like you're going to start giggling. You should be grumping around the place, snapping at anything that moves."

"You should be thankful, then!"

"Oh, I am, believe me..." He slid an arm carefully around Sanzo's waist. "Are you comfortable? I mean, as comfortable as you can be." He looked up at Sanzo, he seemed troubled. "You got hurt protecting me. It shouldn't have happened. I let you down. I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for? You didn't do anything wrong. I acted on instinct. I couldn't see you in danger and do nothing. Any more than you could if our positions were reversed." Sanzo replied, running his hand through Goku's hair affectionately. It felt soft and thick beneath his palm. His body began to relax as the pain in his shoulder continued to drain away under the effects of the drug.

"You aren't angry, then?" Goku asked. Sanzo had to wrench his attention back from the pleasant haze in which it currently resided. Poor Goku. Had he really been worrying about this along with everything else? He leaned over and kissed his companion tenderly, little more than the brush of lips against lips, gentle and loving. He pulled back and smiled into Goku's eyes.

"Do I look angry, Saru?" He caressed the side of Goku's face.

"No, you don't. The drugs have mellowed you out, but that doesn't let me off the hook." He turned slightly and leaned into Sanzo's touch.

"Saru, you aren't on a hook. You did nothing wrong. Nothing. So stop beating yourself up."

"I hope your shoulder's feeling better." Goku doubted that the subject was closed but he was prepared to allow it to drop for now.

"I suppose so. It still hurts but I don't really mind, somehow." Sanzo felt very vague, suddenly. "I should speak to Herrin. Will she still be up and about? I need to know how Hakkai's doing as well."

"I'll go and see Hakkai and tell Herrin you're awake. You should have something to eat as well. She made some really great soup."

"What should I know about her, Goku?" Sanzo asked. Goku thought for a moment.

"She runs this place with her two teenage sons. Her husband was killed by youkai when the minus wave hit. The youkai who killed him was a close friend, someone he'd been friends with all his life. She's grieving but knows that something's wrong, that the youkai are mad, not evil and doesn't blame them. She wants to help us because she wants things the way they were before and she thinks we might be able to make that happen. She's very kind and helpful. She took us in having no idea who we were only that we needed her help. I've not seen much of the boys. They've been off running errands and stocking up on food. She's expecting to be snowed in soon."

Sanzo nodded. An old story these days, but if more people were like Herrin there was a possibility that the community could heal and not remain forever divided and mistrustful.

Goku scampered off and a few minutes later Herrin arrived, carrying a tray with a large bowl of wonderfully aromatic duck noodle soup, a loaf of bread and some butter, some fruit bottled with syrup and spices and a pot of tea. She was an attractive woman in her thirties with long, dark, braided hair and a relaxed, friendly smile. She put the tray down on a wheeled hospital table by the bed.

"Thank you for your help, Herrin, we'd have been in serious trouble without you."

"You're welcome, Holy One. I know of your mission, I've spoken at length with Goku and I'm happy to help in any way I can. You'll need to rest for some time and you're welcome here as for as long as you care to stay."

"Thank you, I really appreciate all you've done. But please don't call me Holy One. It doesn't sit well with me. If I had a personal name I'd ask you to call me by it, but all I can offer you is 'Sanzo'." His crooked smile held considerable charm. She returned the smile and pulled the table within his reach.

At that moment Goku bounced into the room and scrambled onto the bed.

"Hi, Herrin!" He said with a grin.

"How's Hakkai?" She asked.

"He's awake and resting. He'll be up and about once he's healed himself and slept a little more. Gojyo's fussing over him and driving him nuts!"

"I'm glad he's feeling better. I'll take him a meal. Help yourself from the kitchen Goku. There's plenty to eat, I've spent all day cooking." Herrin smiled.

"Thanks! I'm a bit hungry, now I come to think of it." Goku chirped.

"Please do, Goku! We can't have you fainting with hunger, lad!" She teased, obviously familiar with Goku's huge appetite. Goku grinned back at her. "And Sanzo, if necessary we have the means to withstand a siege. This house is very old and the walls are four feet thick and fitted together without mortar, you're all on the top of three floors and all the windows are shuttered and bound with iron, as are the doors. We have quite an arsenal here, too. I don't bear the youkai any ill will, I'm sure this situation isn't their fault but we are in a position to repel them if we must. So rest easy and know you're safe." She stood, smiling. "Now, I should leave and let you get some more rest. If you need anything just ring." She gestured to a bell pull by the bed. "And know you're all most welcome here."

They sat in bed, sharing the winter night. Hakkai and Gojyo had dropped in to see them but soon left, as Hakkai was still exhausted and needed sleep. Sanzo was warm, sleepy and strangely happy.

"Sanzo, what do you want to do when all this is over and we're home again? Do you want to return to the temple?"

Sanzo thought about it. His thoughts were dreamlike and unfocused but the answer was clear to him. For the first time since they'd started this journey he felt like he might have a future and it wouldn't be a solitary one. Even in his drugged state it felt good. He wanted something simple, something basic, with Goku at his side. He felt the urge to explore what his religion meant on that level, if it really could bring peace and happiness. He grasped at the thought before it slid away into the mists that surrounded his mind and slowed his usually swift thought processes.

"No," He replied, "I'm sick of that shit. I want to do something real, something simple. Chop wood, carry water. Maybe take care of a small shrine where we could have peace and quiet, study, rest and do ordinary things. Grow our own food and be independent. Maybe we could start a small school for the local kids or take in orphaned children. Maybe find some way of healing the damage. What do you think? Would that kind of life interest you, Saru? Would you share it with me?"

"Sanzo, I'd share any kind of life with you but that sounds like the best! I think that after this we'll want to put down roots and the communities will be damaged, shattered by the time we get home, I'd like to help heal them, even on a small scale. Particularly on a small scale." He leaned against Sanzo's uninjured shoulder, while sipping his tea. "I'd like to be busy, too, and I think we would be."

"I'm sure we would." replied Sanzo with a smile. Were they actually planning a future together? If they could imagine, plan, for a life afterwards it would make the journey so much easier to bear. Would they be permitted to do it? Why not? Other Sanzos had lived similar kinds of lives, though probably not with a monkey king as a companion and lover. Wouldn't that shock them! Sanzo chuckled, feeling silly.

"What?" Asked Goku, grinning. "It's a lovely idea! We should do it."

"That bunch of stuffed shirts would fall off their chairs if I suggested it." His eyes danced but his words were slightly slurred.

"Why?" Goku gave him an innocent look, perfectly well aware of Sanzo's meaning. "As far as they're concerned their little Bodhisattva-in-training would have withdrawn from the world to do good deeds, pray and study with his faithful servant and acolyte." Goku's smile became cheeky.

Sanzo laughed. "Bodhisattva-in-training? Me?" Goku turned his head and looked up at him.

"Sanzo, if we manage to defeat Gyumaoh and return alive you'll be one of the greatest Buddhist heroes. I doubt that anyone would deny you a little peace. If you want to retire to some minor shrine somewhere and do a different kind of work they can't really stop you. And you're so unconventional they may want you out of the way so they can manage the spin. And, unless you officially take me as your acolyte my position may be difficult to explain. To say nothing of potentially embarrassing for them." Goku's smile became sly. Then he realized that Sanzo was still wrestling with the drugs and was losing track of the conversation.

"Oh Sanzo, I'm sorry, you're still so out of it. I shouldn't have raised it."

"No Saru, I'm glad you did. It helps to have some plans, something to hope for. I hadn't thought about the future until you mentioned it. I think I wanted to die on the journey and not think about having to go back to the life we used to lead, but everything has changed now. I'm not doing it and I'm not dragging you back to it either."

"I was happy at the temple because you were there but I'd be just as happy anywhere as long as you were with me. I'd be very happy living a simple, useful life as long as you were part of it. Teaching and caring for kids appeals to me and there are so many children, both human and youkai, without parents."

"Then that, my Saru, is what we'll do, although...I'm not good with kids."

"I'm not complaining. Besides I like kids, so we'll work it out!" Goku grinned. Sanzo caught his chin, leaned close and kissed him. Goku's fingers twined in his hair and he clung close, being careful not to touch Sanzo's injured shoulder. Sanzo pulled back and looked into the youth's eyes.

"I want you. Will you...?" He asked.

Goku looked at him, wide eyed but resolved.

"What's the matter, Saru? You look like you've swallowed a bee. Why not?"

"You know why not. I don't want you to risk hurting your arm. I could knock it or you could twist or stretch it. I don't want to take the chance. Besides, you're drugged and it would be taking advantage."

"Taking advantage? How?" Sanzo seemed mystified.

"You mightn't want to if you weren't. You told me once that it was very bad to have sex with someone drunk or drugged. In fact, you called it rape and I agree. You're drugged. Ask me again later, when you aren't." Sanzo sat very still for a moment trying to process this through critical faculties working at considerably less than half speed. There was something wrong here. Had Goku really just turned him down? He blinked, trying to fight his way through the haze.

"There," Said Goku, "you can't put two thoughts together, you're so out of it. Let it wait and we'll talk about it before your next dose. That way I'll be sure it's what you want."

"You're turning me down because you think I'm too drugged to consent? But I asked you."

"That would be no excuse." He took Sanzo's hand in his own and kissed it. "Later, when you're thinking clearly, we'll talk about it. How could you trust me if I took advantage at a time like this? I'd never be able to look you in the face again." He gazed at Sanzo with huge, melting amber eyes that gleamed with longing. It wasn't that Goku didn't want him. Even in his seriously befuddled state Sanzo could see the desire, naked in his lover's eyes. He could see Goku's fingers trembling slightly as he reached forward and brushed the hair caressingly from Sanzo's face. Sanzo leaned into his touch, hungry for more but understanding Goku's reluctance. If Goku really considered it to be taking advantage, at best, and rape, at worst, then obviously Sanzo could not possibly press him. In fact, when he thought about it (slowly) he was very touched. Goku was prepared to forgo his own pleasure so that there should be no ambiguity about the matter. That meant a lot. Sanzo wasn't sure if he should hit him over the head with his fan for being an idiot or kiss him for being the sweetest Saru on the face of the earth. He decided on the latter course of action.

"Very well, I'll ask again when I've come down and give you my consent then, when you're sure I'm in my normal frame of mind. Will that help, my Saru?" Goku nodded.

"Thank you. I really want to get it right, not do anything to undermine your trust in me. I know hard it was for you to trust me in the first place and I'm not about to betray that."

Sanzo smiled and held out his uninjured arm. "Will you at least let me hold you?" Goku's golden eyes glowed with happiness as he permitted himself to be drawn back into his partner's embrace.

*

Jenn, the doctor, arrived next morning. She was a clever, pleasant woman in her forties, with a brisk, straightforward manner and a no-nonsense attitude. She had a son Sanzo's age and wasn't at all intimidated by the chakra on his forehead.

"Well," She said, having pulled the dressing of Sanzo's wound "that's doing much better than I'd have expected! You have a remarkable constitution, young man and excellent nursing." She shot a smile across at Goku. "I'll replace this with a waterproof dressing so you can shower and you can probably leave the bandages off, but wear a sling if you get up." She readied a shot of antibiotics and injected it into his arm. "You have enough painkillers for several days, so use them and get plenty of rest. You'll be able to get up and around a bit later today if you feel like it but you won't be fit to travel for several days yet. It'll snow heavily tonight so you're likely to be stranded anyway. Make the most of it. I'll leave you more antibiotics in case I can't get out here again for a day or two and some more dressings. They need changing every two days, until I take out the stitches in a week. I'll come back to see you as soon as I'm able."

She looked from one to the other, owlishly. "Questions?"

"None." replied Goku with a grin.

"How's Hakkai?" asked Sanzo.

"Don't worry about him, he's conscious and verbal. He's also being as well cared for as you are. He's concerned about you, though, so going to see him might be a good idea when you feel up to it. He was injured but the real danger was exhaustion, so having slept well he's much better. Now, if you've no more questions, you should get some more rest..."

Author's note: I can't post Chapter 3 here, it's NC-17, so You'll need to go to my Journal to read it. There's a link in my info page.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

Sanzo woke the next morning as Goku bound into their room in very high spirits, bearing his breakfast.

"It looks really good, Sanzo! Herrin's trying to tempt your appetite." He grinned, eyes glowing with happiness. "Is there anything I can get you from town? The boys need to pick up some things before the blizzard hits and they asked if I wanted to go. We're going by dog sled. Can you manage for an hour or two? Herrin will check up on you and if you need anything you have only to ring." Goku looked like he was plotting something and Sanzo really didn't want to get in the way. He'd be fine alone for a short while.

"Of course. You could probably use some fresh air and exercise, having been cooped up on nursing detail for days. Go and have fun. You could bring me back a bottle of sake for when I don't need the pain medication anymore and maybe some cigarettes if Herrin doesn't mind me smoking in her house. I think I'm out of soap and shampoo as well." Goku put the tray down on the table, sat down on the bed close to him and kissed him lightly.

"Caring for you when you're injured is my pleasure and my privilege. Don't ever think I resent it. But I have an idea and I need to go into town to prepare it. I think you'll be OK now if I leave for a while."

"What are you plotting, little Saru?" Sanzo asked, running an affectionate finger down Goku's nose.

"It's a surprise, but I think you'll like it." Goku replied. Sanzo wrapped his good arm around Goku's waist and pulled him closer.

"I'm sure I will. Thank you for last night. It was wonderful!" He whispered into Goku's ear.

"_That_ was my pleasure and my privilege, too." purred Goku, turning his head to kiss him again, no light token this time but deep, hot and passionate. Sanzo felt himself start to tremble. Goku was so strong! He seemed to dominate so easily and gracefully, never pushing and certainly never taking anything he wasn't offered first, but dominate nonetheless. Sanzo had thought that it would worry him, maybe even terrify him but he found that he could give Goku control just as easily as he could take it from him. The sense of trust was powerful, spiritual and liberating as well as deeply erotic. The certainty that he would never betray or be betrayed made the connection much deeper and tighter. Goku's gentleness and wisdom still astonished him. Kanzeon had warned him but Goku's petals just kept on opening and Sanzo had the feeling that he and the Sage were influencing one another much more than ever before. It was as if the barriers that were keeping them locked away from one another were coming down, allowing them, if not to merge, at least to communicate freely. Which, of course begged the question; if the Sage wasn't the monster they had previously believed him to be, and it was obvious that he was not; what the hell was he? He really needed to talk this out with Goku and through him with the Sage. It really did seem that there was a hidden third element to this relationship and he needed to be brought in from the cold and treated with the respect and possibly affection that he deserved. He'd been very kind to Goku, and Sanzo was grateful to him.

Sanzo had gotten up after breakfast and Goku had fun showing him around the house. It was huge and quite a lot of it was closed up for the winter. It would be opened up again when it no longer required heating. Sanzo was still a bit cute and silly from the drugs but he had little pain this morning and they'd removed the huge amount of strapping they'd used to immobilize his arm and shoulder the night before and he had wandered around just wearing a sling.

Herrin had found him a huge woolen dressing gown and a pair of fur lined slippers and Goku had left him comfortably ensconced by the kitchen fire reading a newspaper, drinking Herrin's excellent coffee and talking in a slightly disorganized fashion to their hostess. Goku smiled, feeling warm and happy. In fact he couldn't remember ever being this happy before. Last night Sanzo had trusted him far beyond anything he could ever have expected and Goku hugged the memory to himself, feeling that they had both won a major victory against the monsters that haunted Sanzo's mind. He reached out and touched it caressingly, a telepathic version of a kiss, so that Sanzo would know that he was thinking of him. The response was like petals opening.

It was very cold out. The air was still but the snow lay thick on the ground and the clouds were low and deep blue as Taro and Shiro showed Goku how to harness the dogs and load the sled. There were twelve dogs in the team and they were itching to be on their way. Shiro rode the runners, Taro rode the sled and Goku volunteered to run where the snow was shallow but over deeper drifts he would need to ride as well, slowing the sled down. He felt he really needed exercise, after being completely cooped up for so long. He kept up with the dogs easily and found he was really enjoying himself. The town wasn't far away, just over in the next valley, maybe twenty minutes ride at the pace they were moving. Goku was eager to get there and find a jeweller. Some time ago Sanzo had promised to split a pair of earrings with him and he wanted to find a pair that would suit them both and a piercer. He had a shopping list as well, but that was really just an excuse.

The countryside was very quiet, all sound damped by the snow. Goku listened to his own breath and heartbeat, those of his companions, the yapping of the dogs, the patter of their paws on the snow and the swish of the runners. It may be quiet but scents seemed clearer and underlying it all was the scent of the snow and the coming storm. It hung in the air about them and Goku hoped they'd be back before it hit.

Shiro turned to him, a shy look in his dark eyes. It looked like he wanted to ask Goku something so Goku smiled at him encouragingly.

"What's it like traveling on such an important mission? I mean, you don't look any older than Taro and me and yet you have so much responsibility and you travel with such powerful people. Gojyo and Hakkai, they're really nice and easy going but you can tell they're the real thing. Heroes and all. And the Sanzo, he seems awesome, although we've not seen too much of him so far. This morning's the first time he's been out of his room but he's not at all what we were expecting…"

Goku grinned, his curiosity piqued. "What were you expecting?" He asked.

Shiro thought for a moment. "I was expecting someone much older and I guess more…conservative. More…priestly. It was strange seeing him in slippers and dressing gown in the kitchen, eating toast and chatting Mum up as if he was just any old guest in our house. And he's so good looking too. I hadn't expected that. I was expecting some shaven headed, middle aged monk and here was this really cool-looking young blond dude!"

Goku laughed. "Sanzo's not even remotely like any priest you'll ever meet. I sometimes think he was purpose built for this trip. He has to be strong enough to keep up with the rest of us- and we're youkai, all three of us. He has to be able to defend himself. He's a crack shot with his gun. He's very capable and he can keep us all in line. No easy feat."

"You're very fond of him, aren't you? You were with him the whole time he was confined to his room, nursing him. I couldn't figure out if you were a devoted servant caring for your master or his best friend, refusing to leave him until he was well."

"The latter. He rescued me, raised me and treated me like his kid brother. To be honest, there's nothing I wouldn't do for him."

"Wow! That's so cool! Kinda, I dunno, special or something." He paused a moment. "But you've not answered my question…"

"What's it like? It's hard work. Dangerous. We depend on each other in all kinds of ways. We squabble and argue, lean on each other, look after each other. I dunno, I guess most of the time we act like a family. We're always getting hurt so we do a lot of looking after one another. I know Sanzo thinks of the end of the road all the time but the rest of us try and take it as it comes, live one day at a time and try and get strong enough to face Gyumaoh at the end."

Shiro thought for a moment, frowning. "You could be killed, couldn't you? All of you, you could fail, and then…" Shiro went very white. Goku sensed his fear and looked him steadily in the eye.

"We won't fail. We were chosen for this job by Kanzeon Bosatsu. We have Sanzo with us and like you said, he's awesome and so are Hakkai and Gojyo. We'll succeed and things will go back the way they were, with humans and youkai being friends again. The way it should be."

"But you three are youkai, why haven't you gone mad, too?" the boy asked with some trepidation.

"I call myself a youkai, because it's easier than explaining what I really am but to be honest, that's not true. I'm an itan, a heretic, an elemental, not human, youkai or kami. So I've not been affected. Gojyo is half human, a hanyou, and that protects him, so he's not affected either and Hakkai's a changeling; he was human once and that protects him."

"So you three are outcaste from both humans _and_ youkai and yet you're trying to help both?"

"Yep, that's about the size of it."

"Why? When both sides hate you?" There were actually tears in Shiro's eyes.

"I went because Sanzo asked me to. I didn't give it a thought, just packed my stuff. I'm not sure about the others. Hakkai owed Sanzo a big favor and I think Gojyo went because he had nothing better to do and because he wanted to be wherever Hakkai was!" Goku chuckled. "Those two are funny. Gojyo saved Hakkai's life a while ago and they've been inseparable ever since! Also all four of us have this conviction that underneath the surface all sentient beings are the same. Race doesn't matter and maybe by doing this, human, youkai and itan, we can convince people of that."

"So you and Hakkai did it out of personal loyalty and friendship for Sanzo and Gojyo went along because Hakkai did and out of a moral certainty that we're all the same under the skin? You guys are amazing!" There was admiration in his eyes now and Goku had a feeling he'd have been hugged if Shiro hadn't been afraid of falling off the runners!

"How did Gojyo save Hakkai's life?" Shiro asked, eager for as much of the story as Goku would tell him.

"Gojyo found Hakkai bleeding to death on the road one rainy night, took him home hand nursed him back to health. It was the start of a beautiful friendship!" replied Goku, hamming it up.

"You mean they were total strangers?"

"Yeah, Gojyo's like that. If he likes you on sight he'll go to great lengths to look after you. His morality may be…odd…in some respects but he's a very good friend. Besides, your mother took us in having no idea who we were."

"That's not quite true." replied Shiro. "We knew you were in the area because we'd heard about the fall of the Shahin stronghold. There were four of you in a jeep and Sanzo was wearing robes under his coat. It only took a moment to figure out who you were and that we wanted to help you. You didn't try to hide who you were, either. But Hakkai could have been anyone when Gojyo took him in. He could have been a thief or a murderer…"

Hakkai, in fact, _was_ a murderer but Goku saw no reason to tell Shiro that.

"I think Hakkai called to him. In here." He gestured to both his head and his heart, "So Gojyo trusted his instincts. Sometimes you've got to, when you're dealing with weird shit like this."

"It must be difficult to know what to do…"

"It may sound strange but if you trust your instincts you allow deeper forces to work, karma to take a hand and things start to work through that way. A little randomness helps, too."

"I always thought karma was just a thing people made up as a way of keeping the plebs in line. I didn't think it was real."

"Some folks do use it that way, or some bastardized version of it. The real thing's much bigger than that. I'm not even completely sure it's a question of right and wrong as much as a set of connections that runs from life to life. Stuff happens and it has effects further down the line."

"Look!" Taro piped up, he'd been listening, very quietly, not wanting to interrupt. "We're here!"

The whole town seemed to be in overdrive with people making last minute preparations and doing last minute shopping before the place was forced to shut down. They split up to do their shopping, so as to get it done more quickly and Goku went to the jeweler first, hoping to find exactly what he was looking for. He was fortunate. There was a pair of very tiny sapphire and topaz studs, set in gold. The sapphires gleamed a deep, celestial blue and the topazes a clear, bright gold. They were so small you'd need to look twice to see them but the stones were truly beautiful. Goku bought a piercer with them and left the shop a very happy saru.

The rest of the shopping was fairly pedestrian, cigarettes, alcohol, Sanzo's sandalwood scented shampoo, some of the hemp oil soap he favored, a gift of perfume for Herrin, books for Sanzo and Hakkai, licorice for Gojyo and the boys. He found he was enjoying the busyness of the town, the cold and the smell of coffee mixed with snow.

By the time they'd finished Goku could feel that the storm was much closer and they were all eager to be on their way so as to reach the homestead before it hit.

It started to snow about a kilometer from home and the wind rose, blowing the snow into little whirlwinds and eddies. Goku ran where he could and rode the runners with Shiro when the snow was too deep. He kept his fur-lined hood pulled down over his eyes and wriggled his fingers in the leather gloves that Sanzo had bought for him in the last town they visited. In spite of the cold air he felt warm, well equipped and well cared for. He smiled at Shiro, riding at his side and could see the excitement rising in the boy's eyes. He wasn't sure how the family weathered these huge storms but Goku could see that the brothers were anything but afraid. The snow was falling more heavily now, visibility was decreasing and so was their speed. Goku reached out for Sanzo and felt himself caught and held.

_Are you OK? We were getting worried._

_Yeah, but the storm's started. We're only a few hundred meters away but it's getting hard to see and we're slowing down. We can see the lights of the house, now, though, so we should be fine..._

The dogs could see the lights now and were pulling with everything they had and Goku jumped off between the runners and pushed with all his vast strength. The sled jerked and the two humans clung on for dear life, the dogs bayed and took up the slack and they went flying over the snow towards home.

Eventually they pulled into the yard and Herrin and Gojyo flung open the door, took the sled from them and led the dogs around to the kennels. There was a connecting door between the kennels and the rest of the house, so the dogs could be cared for in warmth and safety.

The wind rose, howling around the house, snow turning earth and sky to white. They all sat in the lounge with a huge fire burning in the hearth. They had just eaten a hearty meal and were relaxing with coffee cups and slices of fragrant seed cake. Sanzo sat on the couch, wrapped in a warm quilt, with Goku at his side. Hakkai lay on a futon by the window, also cushioned by a warm quilt. Periodically he'd push the curtain aside and gaze out into the wild night and then snuggle happily back into his bedding. Gojyo was sprawled on the carpet, his head resting on Hakkai's knee. The two boys were watching the weather report on the TV, knowing that it was only a matter of time before it shut down and they would be isolated. The thought didn't seem to bother them much. It may be freezing outside but it was warm and very comfortable inside the ancient farmhouse. Herrin and her sons had prepared well and now was the time they could all rest.

Sanzo stared drowsily into the fire, listening as Herrin told Goku how to make the seed cake they were eating and when that conversation fell silent Gojyo started telling tall tales of their adventures. At least most people would assume they were tall tales; in fact every word was true, even if the delivery was a little colourful! Occasionally Goku and Hakkai would chip in and Sanzo watched, feeling peaceful and happy. He felt no guilt for staying put and waiting out the storm. They couldn't travel so guilt was pointless. Just accept it and be grateful. Nothing would be out in a storm like this so they were completely safe and could relax and unwind without fear. Herrin seemed happy, laughing at Gojyo's outrageous remarks. She seemed to be enjoying their company and was relaxed, funny and playful. She seemed years younger than she had been that morning, now that she'd fulfilled her responsibilities and could enjoy the fruits of her labours. When the power lines went down she didn't even blink, just lit the candles at various places around the room, took a torch and went and started the generator. The power was back in a matter of minutes.

Goku realized that Sanzo was starting to get sleepy and moved along the couch so that Sanzo could lie down and put his head on his knee. Sanzo sighed happily, it really didn't get any better than this. He curled his warm toes up inside his sheepskin slippers and smiled to himself.

_You seem happy, Sanzo._ Goku's voice sounded in his head. _Would you be more comfortable on a futon, like Hakkai? I brought one down for you..._

_I am happy. It might be the drugs, the food, the wine, that wonderful coffee or the company, Saru, but it feels good to be so comfortable and somehow the wild night outside makes it better._

_I'm glad!_ Goku smiled down at him. _No pain?_

_No, those painkillers are doing their job. Maybe that's why I feel so relaxed about everything..._ Goku smiled knowingly. _What did you pick up when you were in town, Saru?_

_Can't you guess? A pair of earrings_. Replied Goku.

_Good! I was wondering how we'd manage to buy some. It feels very important._

_Me too, Sanzo. It makes me so happy that you'd want to share it with me._

_I wish I could marry you and do this properly but I can't so I guess this is a private substitute._ Sanzo looked up at him, violet eyes solemn.

_You have no idea how much it means to me that you should say that!_

Sanzo smiled _If you keep looking at me like that I shall have to kiss you and that probably wouldn't be wise just now._

Note: If you want to read Chapter 5 you'll need to visit my journal.There's a link on my info page._  
_


End file.
